Dulces sueños
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Despues de pasar por algo tan traumante como la batalla de nemesis 3 de nuestros blaiders favoritos no pueden dormir, que intentaran hacer para lograrlo?


Dulces sueños

Era una noche tranquila en B-Pit pero había un problema ¿quieren saber cuál? Bueno que ni Ginga, ni Madoka, ni Kenta podían dormir ¿Por qué? Pues porque cada vez que cerraban los ojos veían recuerdos muy dolorosos de la batalla con némesis.

Había veces en las que podían dormir o "descansar" ya que lo que no podían en realidad era hacer lo que más les gustaba; soñar.

~Con Ginga~

El pelirrojo intentaba dormir como hace mas de dos horas pero curiosamente no podía no importara cuan cansado se sintiera, un momento después se empezó a sentir cómodo y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos…

-TOC-TOC-

Quien haya sido iba a pagar por haberlo obligado a levantarse después de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, Ginga se levantó de mala gana para dirigirse a la puerta para encontrarse con ¿Madoka?

"G-ginga"-tartamudeo la chica

"¿si?"-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

"¿p-puedo dormir contigo?"-pregunto la castaña

"a-ah… c-claro"-contesto Ginga un poco sonrojado-"pasa"-pidio abriendo la puerta completamente para que ella entrara

La chica se metió en el cuarto y se dirigió a la cama del pelirrojo, ambos estaban algo sonrojados por eso pero bueno…. ¿Qué importa? Ni que fueran a hacer otra cosa.

"gracias"-agradeció la oji azul con una sonrisa-"te prometo que solo será esta vez"-

Ginga solo sonrio todavía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"n-no importa puede ser cuantas veces quieras"-dijo el chico antes de sonrojarse mas fuertemente-"¡n-no es que te este pidiendo que vengas a dormir conmigo! ¡s-solo te estoy invitando a mi cama cada vez que te sientas sola! ¡NO! E-espera ¡no quise decir eso s-solo quiero decir que para lo que me necesites aquí me tienes aunque me sienta incómodo con tu presencia!"-

"Ginga"-

"¡espera no quise decir eso tampoco! Bueno si estoy algo incómodo porque tu eres una chica y yo soy un chico y si te quedas dormida no te dudare en abrazar y cualquiera que llegue puede pensar mal"-hablo rápido el pelirrojo

"Ginga"-

"no es que te haga cosas mientras duermes me refiero a que pues hace frio y tu estas calientita y-y…."-trato de decir Ginga pero seguía nervioso

"Ginga"-

"¡no caliente en ese sentido! Me refiero es que tu me mantendrías tibio mientras duermo y…y…. ¡ya no se ni que digo!"-grito nuestro amigo estrellando su cara contra la almohada

"Ginga"-hablo por última vez Madoka

"¿s-si?"-pregunto Ginga todavía nervioso

"lo capte a la primera"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona-"buenas noches"

"s-si buenas noches"-respondió el oji ámbar de la misma forma

Después de pensar que Madoka ya estaba dormida, Ginga debatía internamente ¿la razón? Quería abrazarla pero no sabía si estaba bien pero bueno lo intentaría.

Lentamente se acercó a Madoka quien estaba a una distancia aceptable de él y movió su brazo lentamente hasta llegar a la altura del hombro de la chica. Estaba a punto de ponerlo encima cuando…

"¿puedo dormir con ustedes?"-pregunto una voz totalmente conocida para ambos

Ginga se cayó de la cama por la sorpresa y Madoka encendió la lámpara para poder ver a Kenta quien estaba en frente de la puerta abrazando su almohada, se notaba el terror en la cara del pequeño de 12 años.

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Ginga mientras se levantaba del suelo

"p-porque…"-se avergonzó un poco el niño

"puedes decirnos, la verdad ninguno puede dormir ahora"-dijo Madoka con una sonrisa de confianza

"es que…"-Kenta respiro hondo-"tengo pesadillas con…. Y-ya saben la batalla"-

"¿tu también?"-pregunto Ginga a lo que Kenta se sorprendió un poco

"¿ustedes también tienen miedo?"-pregunto Kenta con inocencia-"creí que los adolescentes como ustedes no le tenían miedo a nada"-

"al contrario"-contesto Madoka mientras el niño se le acercaba-"y ¿de que es tu pesadilla exactamente?"-pregunto acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño

"cada vez que cierro los ojos… veo a Ryuga morir"-confeso Kenta al momento en que sus ojos querían dejar escapar unas lagrimas rebeldes

Madoka no lo dudo y le dio un abrazo a Kenta.

"shhhhhhh esta bien llorar"-le dijo Madoka mientras el niño lloraba en el pecho de la chica

"*snif* p-pero"-iba a hablar Kenta entre lagrimas pero alguien lo interrumpió

"es algo que no se pudo evitar"-dijo Ginga quien curiosamente los estaba abrazando a ambos

Kenta dejo de llorar y sonrió, muchas veces veía a Ginga y a Madoka como hermanos mayores pero en ocasiones como estas los veía como los padres que tanto le hacían falta.

"¿te sientes mejor?"-pregunto Ginga a lo que Kenta asintió

"entonces sube"-le pidió Madoka

El niño subió a la cama y se acomodo junto a Madoka dejándola en medio de ambos lo que confundió un poco a la castaña.

"¿no quieres ir en medio?"-pregunto Madoka confundida

"no, tu debes ir en medio"- contesto el pequeño

"¿eh?"-se confundió la chica-"¿Por qué debo ir siempre en medio?"-pregunto Madoka

"porque eres la única mujer"-contesto Ginga como si nada

Madoka se enojo un poco por la respuesta de su amigo pelirrojo

"¿disculpa? Eso es machista"-dijo indignada la oji azul levantándose

"¿machista?"-pregunto en igual tono el pelirrojo levantándose también-"¿tienes la mínima idea de cuanto hemos estado cuidándote?"-pregunto

Kenta se llevo la mano a la cara, sabia que una pelea vendría en camino y aunque ellos no pelearan todo el tiempo sus discusiones eran igual o peor que un matrimonio ¿y quien creen que era el mediador en sus discusiones? ¡exacto! Sabia que no debía ponerse de ningún lado o lo lamentaría pero la verdad estaba del lado de Ginga.

"¿Cómo que cuidado? Yo soy quien en teoría se hace cargo de ustedes"-protesto la oji azul

"no se refiere a cuidarte en ese aspecto"-dijo Kenta levantandose a ver si podía ser la voz de la razón-"Ginga y yo tenemos un acuerdo desde hace mucho"-

"y ¿Cuál es?"-pregunto Madoka

"que te protegeríamos del hecho de que somos chicos para que no te sientas mal de ser la única chica del grupo"-contesto Ginga

"¿y desde cuando empezó eso caballeros? Si me tratan igual que un chico"-protesto la chica sin comprender su explicación

"comenzó desde que nos volvimos mejores amigos, en otras palabras despues de la primera batalla que Ginga tuvo con Kyoya"-dijo Kenta

"además no te tratamos del todo como un chico"-protesto Ginga

"de casi todo lo que me hablan es beyblade y eso esta en la categoría de deportes asi que si hablan de deportes conmigo significa que me tratan como un chico"-dijo la castaña

"el beyblade es la razón por la que nos volvimos amigos al principio"-dijo Kenta

"ademas ¿alguna vez hemos hablado de cosas personales contigo?"-pregunto Ginga con un muy buen argumento

La verdad ese era un muy buen punto.

"buen punto pero ¿en que consisten esas cosas personales?"-pregunto Madoka

"bueno serian cosas de nuestra anatomía, sobre el gran misterio que son las mujeres, secretos que sabemos entre nosotros, comentarios algo ofensivos que no quiero mencionar ahora, que Ginga me explique de la masculinidad"-enumero Kenta con los dedos hasta que unas risas lo interrumpieron

"jajajaja ¿Qué va a enseñarte Ginga sobre la masculinidad? Si el es mas inocente que tu?"-pregunto Madoka entre risas

"eso es lo que te he hecho creer gracias a nuestro acuerdo"-musito Ginga con una sonrisa burlona-"y por lo veo si funciona"-

"¿enserio? A comparación Kenta siempre me ha parecido mas maduro que tu"-dijo Madoka mirando al pelirrojo con incredulidad

"no lo es Madoka, el me explica las cosas sobre los 'cambios' muy bien, incluso me explico la razón de porque un día encontré sangre en tu baño"-dijo el niño con inocencia

La mente de Madoka hizo CLICK en esa afirmación

"¡Ginga!"-grito ella con enojo

"¡no tuve opción!"-se excusó levantando sus manos-"no estabas y lo hubieras visto, estaba llorando a mares porque el creía que te estabas muriendo"-dijo el pelirrojo

"ok creo que eso lo puedo dejar pasar"-murmuro la chica haciendo que ambos rieran por lo bajo-"pero tengo una pregunta"-

"¿Cuál?"-preguntaron ambos

"que bueno ustedes no me trataban como una chica del todo y dicen que su acuerdo consistía en no tratarme como un chico ¿entonces que soy para ustedes?"-pregunto Madoka

"pues para mi eres como una hermana"-dijo Kenta con una sonrisa-"pero Ginga no lo quería aceptar"-

"cállate Kenta"-intento callarlo Ginga

"¿no querías aceptar que?"-pregunto la castaña

"que…. Eras una chica muy bonita y…. esas cosas"-admitió Ginga con algo de vergüenza

"en otras palabras, Ginga no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando tan fácilmente de ti"-dijo Kenta con una risita

"¿d-de verdad?"-pregunto ella sonrojado-"¿me tratabas de ver como una hermana para no enamorarte de mi?"-

"s-si"-respondió el pobre pelirrojo

Madoka reflexiono un poco y a decir verdad eso explicaba muchas cosas, volteo a ver a Ginga y de un raro impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo se sonrojo tan fuerte que se podía ver incluso con la luz apagada.

"y que conste que para mi eres de verdad como una hermana"-dijo el peli verde sonriendo-"aunque la verdad eres como una Mama a veces"-

"awww, tu también eres como un hermanito para mi y a veces como un hijo"-dijo Madoka dándole un abrazo a Kenta quien le respondía el abrazo felizmente

Ginga encontró algo para que los tres pudieran reír otra vez.

"oigan si se siguen abrazando asi, me harán pensar en incesto"-se burló Ginga rascándose la nariz

"ysi te pondrás asi de celoso será mejor que me pidas ser tu novia"-dijo al guiñarle el ojo-"chicos ya no tienen por qué cumplir ese acuerdo, pueden contarme lo que sea"-

"¡al fin! No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado a este degenerado"-señaló a Ginga-"susurrando tu nombre mientras duerme"-

"¡¿Qué?!"-pregunto Madoka sonrojándose fuertemente

"¡n-no eran sueños sucios! S-solo me imaginaba tener mi primer beso contigo muchas veces"-dijo un poco avergonzado

"¿enserio?"-

"si"-respondió el oji ambar-"pero Kenta no creas que te he oído decir 'te quiero mucho Sarah' cuando estas dormido o que te sonrojas ante la mención de su nombre"-dijo triunfante

Kenta se sonrojo un poco

"al menos yo si la bese antes de irnos de la isla ¿Qué se siente en saber que tu eres 4 años mayor que yo y que yo ya tuve mi primer beso?"-pregunto el pequeño con burla

Ese si fue golpe bajo al orgullo del mejor blaider del mundo.

"al menos Madoka comparte ese sufrimiento conmigo"-dijo Ginga

"ehhhhh no en realidad"- contesto Madoka sorprendiéndolos a ambos

"eso no lo sabia Madoka, ¿Quién fue?"-pregunto Kenta mientras Ginga ardía en furia

"¿Por qué se los diría?"-pregunto ella

"porque Kenta te dijo con quien tuvo su primer beso y tu ya sabes que yo no e tenido el mio, dinos quien fue"-pidio Ginga

"vamos, ¿acaso fue Kyoya?"-pregunto el niño

"ewww no"-dijo Madoka

"entonces ¿fue Aleksei?"-pregunto Ginga muy molesto

"por ultima vez NO"-respondió Madoka recordando que el ya la había interrogado sobre que le había hecho ese mentiroso doble cara

"no me digas que fue Benkei"-dijo Kenta

"claro que no, el a veces actúa como si fuera mi padre"-dijo la castaña

"entonces ¿Quién fue? ¿Tsubassa?"-pregunto Ginga

Madoka negó con la cabeza

"solo falta que haya sido Masamune"-dijo Kenta y Ginga reacciono temiendo lo peor

"no"-respondió la oji azul

"ya dinos quien fue"-pidieron ambos al mismo tiempo

"puessssssssssss"-empezó a pensar la chica-"fue….. Yuki en realidad"-

"¡¿Qué?!"-se sorprendieron ambos

"pues si, no fue nada en realidad, solo hacíamos una investigación sobre el fragmento de estrella y luego se tropezó pero cayó encima de mí y…. fue un accidente"-se excusó ella-"por cierto Ginga"-

"¿si?"-pregunto este

Antes de decir una sola cosa ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios dejándolo congelado.

"ya no eres el único que no a besado a nadie"-dijo ella riendo un poco

La cara de Ginga era un cuadro perfecto, estaba totalmente sonrojado y por mas que movia la boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Kenta solo se rio.

"me gustaría tener estas platicas mas seguido"-dijo el niño feliz-"ya no recuerdo ni porque estaba asustado"-

"es cierto ¿no crees que deberíamos repetir esto alguna vez Ginga?"-pregunto Madoka divertida

"ehhhh s-si"-respondio este

"ok, buenas noches Ginga"-dijo Kenta-"buenas noches Madoka"-

"buenas noches Kenta"-dijo Madoka-"buenas noches Ginga"-

"buenas noches Madoka"-dijo Ginga-"buenas noches Kenta"-

De un momento a otro todos se quedaron dormidos y no parecía que ninguno tuviera pesadillas, tal vez acababan de pasar por algo muy doloroso pero todo pudo mejorar gracias a que ellos son amigos y que nunca iban a dejar de serlo.

Fin

**¡KYAAAAAA! Mi primer fic del 2014, les quiero desear un muy feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes y perdonen si no les gusto el fic, la verdad no se me ocurria otra cosa. **


End file.
